When the Survivor Sings…
by TFAN Override-Dragon Light
Summary: She was the last one. Her siblings had been killed, and now she was the last one left. Thundara was plagued with Survivors Guilt. So she sang, allowing her feelings to flow into every word. But the townspeople decide that the surviving Toa cannot suffer alone anymore. {OLD STORY, NOW REWRITTEN}


A/N I don't own any of the songs or the Bionicle. They belong to their separate owners. I only own the changes and my OC's, as well as the plot.

This is an alternate timeline from my other story Toa Assemble. This is before they ever met the Avengers, or ever will.

Warning! Extreme sadness ahead! Have tissues on standby.

* * *

A lone figure stood on a cliff edge. A bioluminescent pair of arctic blue and white eyes stared towards a large town. Her home, Riverside Ohio. The town was partially destroyed, and blaring white lights illuminated parts of it. With her enhanced vision, the figure could make out the human workers and others working on clearing away the rubble. All of the human survivors had been found, so their main focus was on rebuilding the ruined town.

While the figure watched, a lone tear slipped down her metallic cheek. The figure didn't bother wiping it away from her cobalt blue mask, and another tear slid down. The figure only continued to watch. But her mind was miles away from the scene.

"My siblings…" the figure whispered, her voice slightly scratchy. _If only rebuilding my shattered heart could be so easy…_

She wanted to jump. To end the pain that plagued her soul. But she couldn't. She just couldn't. The figure didn't know why, but she couldn't jump.

In her hands she clutched six necklaces, each with a small, round stone. Red, blue, white, brown, black, and green were their separate colours. Memories flashed through her head, to fast to see yet she knew each one by heart.

A song, distant yet she knew each word like she was reading a piece of paper flittered into her thoughts. Before she knew it, the words were slipping out of her mouth.

 _"Na na, na na na, na na"_

 _"I miss you, miss you so bad_

 _I don't forget you, oh it's so sad"_

Her voice came surprisingly strong, and she nearly stopped in shock. But she continued anyways, even as another tear slipped down her face.

 _"I hope you can hear me_

 _I remember it clearly"_

Her voice carried far on the wind. A few people sitting outside looked up in surprise at the song.

 _"The day you slipped away_

 _Was the day I found it won't be the same_

 _Oh"_

The song seeped into the devastated town, and many people froze as it reached their ears. The song still continued strong.

 _"Na na na na na na na"_

A sob almost choked her, but she swallowed. The song still came.

 _"I didn't get around to hug you_

 _Goodbye my family_

 _I wish that I could see you again_

 _I know that I can't"_

Every person who heard the song could hear the pain and loss carried within it. One of the rescue workers looked up as the song floated to his ears. He nearly fell backwards from the emotions that could be felt.

 _"Oh_

 _I hope you can hear me_

 _'Cause I remember it clearly"_

Another tear slipped down her face, but she still continued.

 _"The day you slipped away_

 _Was the day I found it won't be the same_

 _Oh"_

Her clenched fists tightened on the necklaces as she brought them up to her chest. Her heart beated in a tri-beat, causing her heart light to brighten and dim. It casted a rhythmic glow on the necklaces.

 _"I've had my wake up_

 _Won't you wake up_

 _I keep asking why_

 _And I can't take it_

 _It wasn't fake_

 _It happened, you passed by"_

She shook with more unshed sobs, and a necklace that hung around her neck, similar to the ones she held, clanked slightly on her armour. The stone was a dark blue, with a golden/white lightning strike dancing across it. It glowed dimly in the light.

 _"Now you're gone, now you're gone_

 _There you go, there you go_

 _Somewhere I can't bring you back_

 _Now you are gone, now you are gone_

 _There you go, there you go,_

 _Somewhere you're not coming back"_

The song carried beyond the town. People everywhere the song flowed to looked up as the voice grew louder and more emotional. In a hidden base, a small white figure looked up as the song reached his audios. A sad look filled his different coloured eyes as he turned, looking sadly at the six grey masks that sat on a nearby table.

 _"The day you slipped away_

 _Was the day I found it won't be the same no.._

 _The day you slipped away_

 _Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh..."_

A human worker looked up at the cliff, and spotted the figure. He elbowed his companion, and pointed. The other human's eyes widened, and he gasped in shock. Soon, other humans were looking at the figure on the cliff, who's alien silhouette became illuminated by the moon. Her cerulean armour seemed to glow in the moonlight.

 _"Na na, na na na, na na_

 _I miss you…"_

The figure sighed as the final lyric slipped from her mouth. Tears were streaming down her face without remorse. She barely held her composure. Another song flittered into her thoughts.

 _"Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on"  
_

Before she knew it, the words were coming out of her lips. Tears continued to stream down her masked face as the new song carried in the wind.

 _"Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on"  
_

The people listened as the new song reached their ears. Each of their hearts wretched as the emotions were more prominent in this song.

 _"Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And your heart will go on and on"  
_

One worker left his station, and headed towards the direction the new song was coming from. Another human joined him. And another. And another. Soon, many humans were making their way towards the cliff. The figure still stood there, her emotional voice carrying far.

 _"Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go 'til we're gone"  
_

In the hidden base, the white figure shook with sobs. He clutched the six now useless masks to his chest, and tears slipped down his own masked face.

 _"Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on"  
_

The figure felt the wind wrap around her, as though it was hugging her. It brought tears to her eyes. Some people who were nearing the figure felt the wind blow past them, and as the leaves in the trees above them rustled softly.

 _"Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And your heart will go on and on"  
_

The figure remained unaware of her steadily growing audience. Her thoughts remained completely on the song that carried from her lips. The emotions were thick within the lyrics, and she tried not to cry. Her mask was now stained with both dry and wet tears.

 _"You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And your heart will go on and on"_

The figure nearly choked as the last of the song left her. A silence had filled the air, almost as if the very Earth was mourning the tragic loss. The people behind her watched, silently wondering what she was going to do next.

She sobbed, tears falling down her face, but she did not cry. More memories flooded her mind, so distant and yet so close. A choked sob escaped her as she cried. She did not know why she was singing, but it felt so… right.

One of the humans, a woman, went to walk towards the figure. The woman stopped just short of the edge of the trees as the figure stopped crying.

Another song, this one more prominent than the last one, entered her mind. Her crying stopped, and was replaced by lyrics that flowed from her metallic lips.

 _I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

A tear slid down the figures masked face as she sang the new song. It was supposed to be more upbeat, but it came out slowly.

 _And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the couch where you sat is messed up on your seat  
_

The gathered people listened as this third, and sad song filled the air. The wind seemed to pick up slightly, and carried the song. More people gathered at the cliff, both on and below. All of them listened as the emotional song floated on the wind, which seemed to almost wrap around each and every one of them.

 _When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
_

The figure clutched the necklaces tighter, ducking her head slightly before raising it.

 _When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The faces I came to know are missing too  
_

The stars reflected off her tear stained face, and her voice laid thick with sorrow. In the hidden base, the white figure lifted his own tear stained mask as the new song reached his audios. Another sob escaped his lips as the song continued.

 _When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you  
_

A distant memory floated through her mind as she sang. Two tall figures ran past, one green and the other brown. Both yelled as they were pummelled by snowballs. A tall white figure stalked behind them, covered in rainbow coloured paint, a snowball forming in her hands.

 _I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the stuff you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I loved the things that you do  
_

Another memory, this one showed seven teens, five girls and two boys, sitting on three couches. They were covered with injuries and bandages, but were laughing as one of the girls told an exaggerated tale. The tale was lost to her audios, but the figure could still hear the laughter ringing in her mind.

 _When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
_

Tears streamed down her face as a more recent memory came up, and she nearly lost her composure completely.

 _When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The faces I came to know are missing too  
_

They were fighting. Shadowy figures attacked everything in sight. She was leading the charge against them, a ball of lightning forming in one hand, a ball of light forming in the other.

 _And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you  
_

They each launched their unique elemental powers: Lightning, Light, Fire, Water, Air, Ice, Stone, and Earth. The attacks hit, and the shadowy figures screeched in pain. They were winning.

Or so they thought.

 _We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah_

The red figure went down, soon followed by the blue one. The large shadow laughed as their lives were snuffed out.

 ** _"Kasai! Mizu!"_**

 _And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

The green figure launched herself forward, only to be taken out as easily. The white figure rushed to her side, only to be snuffed as well. The black and brown ones went down next.

 ** _"Kuki! Kori! Pohaku! Honua! NO!"_**

 _When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The faces I came to know are missing too  
_

The blue and gold figure screamed, and flew at the shadows face. She dodged his attacks, and formed a sword made of light in her hands. Before the shadows could react, she stabbed him in the chest, screaming. He choked out a cry, before falling lifeless to ground.

 ** _"MAKUTA TERRIDAX!"_**

 _And when you're gone  
All the words I need to hear will always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you_

The figure distantly heard the last lyric leave her lips, and felt the wind tighten around her. Her mind was elsewhere. She remembered screaming, and rushing to the nearest fallen figure. The green one. She remembered shaking her shoulders, trying to wake her up. _"Kuki!"_ She remembered screaming.

Blank, lifeless eyes starred up at the sky past her. The Toa of Air's heart light was dark, no longer pulsing with a familiar tri-beat. She remembered the tears that had come down her face, as she had tried rousing each of them. None of them moved. The wind seemed to carry distant voices, each one she knew by heart.

She remembered the humans walking out of their hiding places. She remembered as they froze in horror, as she had cradled all six of her deceased siblings in her lap. Her sorrowful wails had filled the air, and tears had run rampant down her face.

She remembered having felt a metal hand on her shoulder, and turning to face the figure. _"Nuju…"_ She had choked out. The short, white figure only gave a sad smile. He had moved his hand to her other shoulder. The Turaga had pulled her into a hug, and she remembered crying into his shoulder, feeling the last of her already broken heart shattered into pieces.

A loud _**SNAP!**_ pulled her out of her memories, and the wind disappeared. She whipped around, startled at the sudden sound, and stared in shock at the gathered humans.

"Toa Thundara?" A woman asked.

The figure noticed the broken stick by the woman's foot. "W-What?"

The woman shifted, nervous. "Um, why were… why were you s-singing?"

Thundara blinked, and noticed that the other humans had questioning looks on her face. She turned away, more tears slipping down her face. "It doesn't matter now." She swallowed thickly, feeling more sobs coming on.

"You miss them." Thundara turned in surprise. "What…?"

"Your team." The woman continued, "You miss them." She pointed to the necklaces that the Toa clutched to her chest.

"It… it d-doesn't m-mat-tter." She turned away, tears streaming down her mask. "Not anymore…"

The woman didn't speak up, but small footsteps approached. Thundara turned, ready to snap at the woman to leave her alone, only to freeze as a small pair of arms wrapped around her lower thighs. Looking down, arctic blue and white eyes widened at the small girl who was hugging her legs.

"What are you…?" Thundara trailed off, unable to finish her question.

Bright green eyes met her bioluminescent ones as the little girl, who looked no older than five, tightened her hug.

"You' hurtin'." She squeaked in broken childish grammar, "You need huggie!"

Thundara couldn't speak. A little girl, who didn't even _know_ the Toa, was giving _her_ a _hug_! The Toa fell gently to her knees, and the girl immediately wrapped her arms around Thundara's neck. With shaking hands, the Toa of Storms and Light brought her own arms around the little girl. She pulled the little one into a hug, burying her masked face gently into the offered shoulder as she released long, sorrowful filled wails. The dam had broken, and her emotions fell free.

The humans watched as the Toa's composure finally crumbled. The woman from before walked forward, and placed her hand on the ailing Toa's shoulder. The Toa hiccuped slightly, glancing at the woman out of the corner of her tear filled eyes. The woman knelt down, and she also wrapped her arms around the sorrow filled hero. Thundara latched desperately onto the comfort that was provided, her resolve broken.

One of the workers walked forward, and laid a comforting hand on the distressed Storm Toa's shoulder. He was joined by a young boy, and then an elderly couple. Soon, the gathered townspeople were comforting the broken Toa. And Thundara latched onto their provided comfort, desperately needing something to latch onto, a foundation to stabilize her.

Time passed, and Thundara's cries began to subside as her shaking slowed to a stop. The little girl smiled sadly at the now sleeping Toa's face. Gently untangling herself from the Light Toa's arms, the little girl allowed the first man to pick up the slumbering Toa. The Toa was passed from arms to arms as the townsfolk made a line that lead to the bottom of the cliff.

When the Toa reached the bottom, she was past to a fireman. The fireman carried the last Toa Terra over to a nearby fire truck, where she was laid out in the back seats. The truck then made its way towards the town. It pulled to a stop in front of Town Hall, which had been converted into a shelter until homes could be rebuilt. A different fireman picked up the Toa, and made her way towards the building.

People looked up as the door was opened, and eyes widened as the fireman walked in, the slumbering form of the surviving Toa held in her arms. She made her way over to an unoccupied bed, and laid the unconscious Toa down. In the new light, the injuries that marred Thundara's frame made themselves known. Nurses and doctors immediately swarmed over to the bed, getting straight to work on fixing the injured Toa.

No one said a word as people crowded close to the Toa. The whole town knew that the Toa had lost her family earlier today. Many had witnessed the other Terra's deaths, and many more had watched as she had broken down in the middle of the street, consumed by grief. The Toa had sacrificed so much for them, and had asked for nothing in return.

It was time that the town paid her back.

* * *

So… tissues any one?

Yes. The other Toa are dead, and Thundara is plagued by Survivors Guilt. This story is dedicated to all those out there who suffer from it. They all need to be comforted, and shown that it is not their fault that they are still alive and others are not.

I do not own the songs, nor do I own Bionicle. I only own my OCs.


End file.
